Girl Meets Disney
by theslytherineprincess
Summary: One Shot. Girl Meets Sleeping Beauty. With Rucas pairing. 'Nough said. Please Read and Review! P.S. I don't own Girl Meets World or Disney.


**Hi everyone! So, this is something new I'm trying. I wanted to do a one shot including Sleeping Beauty and Rucas (both of which I don't own) just to see how it would turn out. I have some other ideas for other one shots mixing Disney and GMW so if you would like to see more please review or follow and I'll try to make this a series. Also if you have ideas feel free to add them in the reviews or instant message me and I will try my best to make your dreams come true. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story!**

Once upon a time, there was born a little girl named Riley. Her father Cory, was king of all the land and her mother Topanga, was the strongest queen their kingdom had ever known. In celebration of Princess Riley's birth, the king and queen threw a christening in her honor and invited everyone in the kingdom. Everyone, except for the evil fairy Lauren.

She had once tried to gain the affections of King Cory, but alas was rejected for he was in love with a simple country girl named Topanga and they were soon wed. The evil fairy Lauren though resented Topanga and never forgot how she felt about King Cory.

The news of the birth of King Cory's daughter left Lauren in a blind rage. A rage that propelled her through the Forbidden Forest and to the christening of the oh so precious princess.

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed King Cory.

"I needed an invitation? I thought the christening of your daughter was to be celebrated by everyone in the kingdom, Your Highness?" Lauren moved closer to the stairs leading up to the thrones and the cradle holding the Princess Riley.

"You are not a part of my kingdom, Lauren. As far as I see it the Forbidden Forest is not part of my kingdom and therefore you are not either."

"But you see, my king, I too, wish to bestow a gift upon the child." She moves closer and closer to the cradle while moving her hand in circles around the staff she carries, creating a green glow within the ballroom of the castle.

"Listen well, all of you. On the day of her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel and enter a sleep from which she will never awaken!"

"NO! You cannot do that. Please Lauren! I will do anything!"

"I like seeing you beg. Do it some more." King Cory got down on his knees.

"Please."

"Fine. The princess can awaken from her slumber, if… she receives true love's kiss. This curse will last till the end of time. Nothing and no one can break it." She stomps her staff against the ground, emitting a bright green blast the shrouds the room. Green flames engulf her and when the fog clears all traces of Lauren are gone.

"Cory?" Topanga says.

"I know."

Fifteen years later, Princess Riley skips through the meadows, picking flowers for the table, while her best friend Maya lays underneath a tree sketching.

After the fiasco at the christening, King Cory employed the service of Queen Topanga's best friend from the countryside, Katy. Katy was a fairy who had just had her own daughter named Maya. With the help of Shawn, King Cory's best friend, the two raised both Maya and Riley in a cottage on the outskirts of the kingdom. They were to return to the castle the day following Princess Riley's sixteenth birthday, which so happened to be in two days.

"Peaches, what are we going to do to celebrate my birthday this year?"

"I don't know, Riles. Probably something exciting. It's your sixteenth birthday after all." Maya knew about the curse but was sworn to secrecy by Katy and Shawn. She found out after she developed her fairy powers at age 13.

"I just hope Aunt Katy and Uncle Shawn let me bake the cake. No offense but your birthday cake was a little… messy."

"It was horrible, Riles. It wasn't even edible."

"Riley! Maya! Time for dinner!" Katy calls.

"Coming!" They both reply. Maya picks up her sketchbook and pencils while Riley picks up her basket full of flowers to walk back to the cottage.

Later that night, Maya and Riley lay in bed when Riley speaks up.

"Peaches?"

"Yeah, Riles?"

"Do you think we will ever be apart from each other?" Maya tears up a little thinking about what might happen to her friend.

"I don't think that's possible, Riles."

"Good, because I don't think I could live without you every second of the day, Maya."

"What's going to happen when we get married someday though, Riles? I mean you're going to fall in love someday. Some guy's is going to sweep you off your feet."

"Well if being in love with some guy means I can't spend every day with my peaches, then I'm never going to fall in love."

"Okay, Riles, whatever you say."

"Riley! Can you go and pick some berries for tonight?"

"Sure, Aunt Katy! Let me just go grab my basket." Riley grabs her basket and a shawl for her shoulders. She walks down the stairs and walks out the door calling, "Come on Maya! WE're going to go pick some berries!"

"Riley, Maya has to stay here and help with some chores." Katy says. "Go down to the berry bushes down by the stream. Those always are the best berries and we want the best for your birthday tomorrow. I have a special breakfast planned."

"Thanks Aunt Katy! I'll be back soon!"

"Be careful!" As soon as Riley was out of earshot, Katy ran back inside to the others.

"Alright Shawn, you can start preparing the food. Maya, could you clean up the house sweetie. We have one day until Princess Riley's sixteenth birthday and then we take her back to King Cory the day after. Let's give her a great last day with us! We have three hours until she will be back so let's get going!"

Meanwhile, Riley was skipping through the woods humming to herself until she reached the river. Walking over to the berry bushes she back to pick raspberries, blackberries, and blueberries while continuing to hum until a blue jay flew over to her and began to chirp.

"Hello, pretty bird." She started to sing, soon dancing along to the music her and the bird were creating through their harmony. More woodland creatures began to appear due to the delight of the girl dancing in the clearing of the woods.

A figure riding through the woods, heard the voice of Riley and traveled to investigate. The figure, a boy, was intrigued by the sweet sound of Riley's voice and wanted to see who could be singing so beautifully. When he finally reached the clearing he was taken aback by the beauty that was singing in front of him. He took a step forward to get a better look at this beauty when his foot snapped a twig beneath him.

Riley heard the twig snap and jumped looking around the clearing until her eyes landed on a pair of green eyes and scruffy blond hair peeking between the trees.

"I'm sorry I frightened you. I heard you singing. It was beautiful," the boy said from behind the tree.

"Who are you?" The boy stepped out from behind the tree to reveal his full figure. He was roughly 6'2 with shaggy blond hair and green eyes. Riley had never seen a boy her age before and she seemed quite taken with this stranger.

"My name is Lucas Friar, miss. I am the Prince of the neighboring kingdom. My father is meeting with King Cory and I was meant to accompany him, but I left late and seem to have lost my way to the castle."

"Keep going north for fifteen miles and take a right. The castle is three miles in." Riley replied while returning to pick her berries.

"Thank you. If you do not mind me asking, what is your name miss?"

"You are very welcome, and my name is Riley," she replies turning back to face him.

"That's a beautiful name. What are you doing out here in the woods by yourself, Riley?"

"Picking some berries for my birthday tomorrow." She continues to pick berries.

"Well happy early birthday. I must get going before my father starts to worry, but I hope to see you again Riley. It was nice to meet you."

"You as well, Lucas. I hope you have safe travels." They both look at each other and smile before Lucas mounted his white horse and rode towards the castle. Riley smiles to herself before returning to pick berries until her basket was full. She then walked back to the cottage humming to herself the entire way and thinking of one Lucas Friar.

"Okay, put everything away everyone. I can hear her coming," Katy said as she rushed to put the last of the meal in the fridge for tomorrow. Just then Riley burst in through the door. "How was berry picking?"

"It was fine," Riley said with a smile on her face, beginning to hum once again. "How was everything here?"

"We got all the chores done that we needed to. Thank you for picking all of these berries they look delicious," Shawn said, taking the basket from Riley. At that moment, Maya came down the stairs. Riley still in a sort of Lucas filled daze suddenly broke free and ran to meet her best friend.

"Oh Maya, I missed you so much today!" They engulfed each other in a bear hug.

"I missed you too Riles." The two best friends broke apart and ate dinner with Katy and Shawn. After helping with the dishes, they went up the stairs to get ready for bed. Once the door was shut, Riley squealed and pulled Maya by the arm to her bed.

"Maya, I have to tell you what happened today…" Riley proceeded to tell Maya about the woodland creatures and Lucas. "… and he said that he wanted to see me again. Maya do you think that could happen?"

"I hope so, Riles. He sounds great. I just hope you don't forget me when you are all in love with Mr. Perfect." Hope. That was what Maya was feeling. Hope, for the first time, that her best friend may be ok. Hope that she'll live past her sixteenth birthday.

The next day was filled with long walks in the woods with Maya while Katy and Shawn prepared everything for Riley's birthday. Riley was back to skipping and picking flowers while Maya was once again sketching her best friend. Hoping to paint something perfect to give to her for her sixteenth birthday.

After a long afternoon of flower picking and sketching they headed back to the cottage, where a birthday dinner awaited Riley.

"Surprise!" Katy, Shawn, and Maya shouted. Looking around Riley saw all of her favorite foods lined out on the table and instead of a cake there was a pie. Thank God!

"Thank you guys so much. This is amazing!"

"Happy Birthday Riley!" Katy said. "Now come over and eat."

"I'm going to go wash my hands first and then I will be right down." Riley walked up the stairs to her and Maya's bathroom to wash her hands. She dried her hands on the towel and looked up to see a faint glow coming from her bedroom. She followed it and a secret passageway opened up. It entranced her as she climbed further and further up the stairwell in the passageway.

A faint "Riley." Could be heard from below her but Riley continued up the stairwell as if she were under a spell. At the top she could hear almost a memory being played as she drew closer and closer to what looked to be a spinning wheel.

"Riley!" Footsteps could be heard. The urge to touch the spinning wheel grew stronger. "Riley!" The footsteps grew closer. Her finger hovered over the spinning wheel. The curse played louder. Footsteps moved quicker. Hearts beat faster. Urges grew stronger. Fingers drew closer.

And then everything stopped. Maya reached the top of the stairs to find Riley, comatose on the ground with her hair splayed around her and dress bunched. On her right pointer finger. A single drop of blood fell to the ground. Maya started to cry.

"Mom! Shawn!"

They brought Riley back to the castle. There was no use keeping her at the cottage when the curse had already come true. No one knew what to do. She hadn't had contact with the outside world for sixteen years. True love's kiss didn't exist for her and thus she would never awaken.

"Wait! Riley told me of a boy she met in the woods yesterday while picking berries. Maybe if we find him he can break the curse!" Maya pointed out.

"What's his name, Maya?" King Cory asked.

"Lucas."

"Go find every Lucas in the kingdom! Did she say anything else?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Maya. Thank you for being a best friend to my daughter all these years."

Meanwhile our Lucas was out riding in the forest trying to find Riley again. He scoured everywhere to look for her but seemed to be out of luck, so he headed back to the castle to look another day.

"We have seen every Lucas in the kingdom but none of them match the description Riley told Maya!" The King exclaimed.

"We will find him dear. For now, go meet with King Richard from the neighboring kingdom. You have kept him waiting all day in search." Topanga ushered her husband out of the room and continued the search.

Lucas had just entered the town square and heard the proclamation trying to find all of the Lucases of the land. Everyone in town was talking about Princess Riley being back and that the curse had come true. Was that his Riley? There was only one way to find out.

He rode to the castle and burst in the doors. Everyone was scrambling around him trying to figure out what to do. He heard snippets of where Princess Riley was being held by the maids. Taking the steps two at a time he ran up the stairwell to the tower where he came across the sleeping figure of Princess Riley. He had heard the curse of the young Princess during his youth but never imagined it was true.

She looked so beautiful sleeping there. He leaned down and gave her a kiss hoping it would wake her up. After not seeing any stirring come from the beauty beneath him, he moved to stand up and take the trek back down the stairs, defeated his efforts had not worked. A small gasp was heard from behind him and he turned around to glance at an awakened Princess Riley.

"What… what happened?" Lucas told her the tale of the cursed Princess only to end with Lauren emerging in front of the two.

"I should have known you would find your way out of this." She turned into a giant dragon, hissing and singeing the walls of the tower. King Cory and guards raced up the steps to fight the beast. Prince Lucas rushed into action, striking the beast numerous times, the beast giving rebuttals while knocking down the tower walls. With the final blow she fell, transforming back into the evil fairy Lauren. She gasped a few times before dying and turning into ash. King Cory looks around noticing the lack of walls on the tower before finally noticing his daughter standing in front of him. Dropping his sword, he ran to embrace her. Then he noticed Prince Lucas standing beside her.

"NO!" he said before pushing Prince Lucas away from his daughter.

"King Cor... I mean Dad, Lucas saved me."

"But boys! I just got you back and now I'm losing you again to… him," King Cory growls while pointing at Lucas. He looks back over to Riley to see the glare she was giving him. "Ok. But I'm watching you."

King Cory retreats down the stairs with his men. Lucas and Riley turn back towards each other.

"So true love, huh?" Riley asks.

"I guess. But that kiss didn't count. That was a 'you may never wake up and I may never see you again kiss'. My moment will be my moment."

"I look forward to it."


End file.
